User talk:Thurrn the Ranger
Ha Ha, yes! Another person I beat TBT to greeting (I'm happy when ever I get the chance, cause TBT usually gets to greet every one first) So, mey I be the First to say, WELCOME! I am very glad you have decided to join us Thurrn! I you have any questions, please contact the administrators. Or if you want to get away from the routine answer, just want some friendly advice, or have any questions, I and others are always willing to help. (There is a Question of "How do I coustomize my signature?" We often hear. If you want to know, just contact me or Some random redwall fan Talk! 00:36, 7 October 2008 (UTC) ) I hope your expieriances are great and stay with you a life time. Sambrook the otter Talk! 02:11, 13 October 2008 (UTC) P.s. I also want to recommend that you talk to Charie Swordmaid Talk! If you have questions. There are many other kind creatures on this wiki, so, don't be shy! Thanks once again! Sambrook the otter Talk! 02:17, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Lol, is this like a competition between you guys, well I'm gonna join in too xD Zaran Rhulain Talk! 02:30, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Thank you for your greetings, this appears to be a friendly site! I look forward to working on this Wiki! -Thurrn - ah, sorry I forgot, Zaran is some one else You should talk too :D (And welcome aboard Zaran! xD ha ha ha) Sambrook the otter Talk! 16:05, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Welcome --LordTBT Talk! 03:10, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Alo... Welcome Thurrn!... um yeah cool glad to know that my friend Wiley and I arent the only ones that like the Inheritance Cycle --Aida Otterock 01:23, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Hi! Do you have a sig? Just ask Sambrook if you don't have one. Oh, and welcome to Redwall Abbey. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 03:31, 7 January 2009 (UTC) LINE STEALER!!!! I said "Welcome to Redwall abbey" first! Oh well, U can use it. Don't realy care. Hola, Thurn. A note- if;n ya want ideas, reeread the Redwall books like you said ya were on yer user page. any thing that strikes you could be an origin for a fan fic. Welcome! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 12:39, 14 January 2009 (UTC) BTW, Have U read Brisingr yet? I haven;t- YET I will get it sonn. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 12:40, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Yes Yes I have had the pleasure of reading Brisingr. It is (in my opinion) the best book so far in the cycle. But I'm guessing the next and final book in the Inheritance cycle will be the most fantastic. Thurrn the Ranger I did get to read a little at Wal mart I'm at the part when he's dealing w/ sloan. You're lucky. On the plus side, I own doomwyte. Muahahahaaaa! --Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 12:51, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Hi. Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 13:25, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Hey there! Jus' wanted ta say that I am also a fan (not a very big one,but still a fan) of the Inheritance Cycle and have read all the books. Who was yer favorite character(s)? Mine are Murtagh, Saphira, and Brom. Once again hey!--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 19:21, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Answer Not really. You can however do this: Go to edit mode on your user page, and it should say at the top if you are not logged in something like: You should create an account! If it doesn't say that you are logged in.--The Hooded One Gaze into Darkness! 22:38, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Also, it would probably be easier for your Veil question if you made it a poll by using and . Basiccly it works like so: What do you believe is Veil's alignment? Good Evil The first line is the question, anything between that and will be an available answer. --The Hooded One Gaze into Darkness! 00:00, 4 April 2009 (UTC) You're welcome. Thank you for being polite. --The Hooded One Gaze into Darkness! 01:57, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Actually people can't vote more than once. If they do it transfers their vote to another answer. Neat, huh?--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 13:42, 14 April 2009 (UTC) You mean on my user page? Thanks. :D Hope to see you around more Chris Yo, Whassup people? 19:24, 25 April 2009 (UTC) NOD History The Brotherhood of Nod, in the Command and Conquer franchise, is an ancient group dedicated to destroy the tyrannical, fascist and warmongering GDI That is all I can explain, you can look them up on Wikipedia if you wish ^_^ --Andrew the Dark 21:22, 25 April 2009 (UTC) They're also the best thing since non sliced bread! --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 21:21, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :) No Problem, thanks again! Chris Yo, Whassup people? 17:27, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Sherlock Holmes Yes. I would recommend it. Read them. It's not for nothing Arthur Conana Doyle's novels are still read and cherished for years after his death. But, of course, I'm not sure what type of reader you are-- certain readers have certain preferences. For myself, I can tell you that there's little I like better than a good mystery to challenge me, but others prefer a less intellectual book. It might seem a little hard to read and a little dry at first until you learn to read the life into it, and all the uniquness that Sherlock has. But that's just me- you'll have to read it yourself to figure out whether you like it or not. Lord Mactalon 05:35, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Rowanoak reply Uh, well, I just... didn't particularly like Rowanoak. I dunno about any other users, just my personal preference would not pick Rowanoak to be, well, a fav. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 20:26, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Doogy You're going to need to show me where, because I can't find it in several dictionaries. -- LordTBT Talk! 17:40, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Fanfic plot suggestion Hey, I stumbled across your profile when reading a message you dropped for me on my page, and, even though this is just a suggestion, would you consider this plot? A powerful ferret warlord named Quickclaw the Relentless, marches towards Redwall Abbey, and at a bad time as well: a destructive disease sweeps through the Abbey, not killing the inhabitants, but certainly putting them in bed for maybe a season! Not only that, but Salamandastron is in disarray when pirates almost manged to take over the fortress, and are too tired and weak to assist the Redwallers...but maybe the dog-race from the sandy-south, who have created a fort just outside the woods, might be able to help, but raider-attacks has spiked in recent days, causing them to be overzealous in determining who's good and not... --Andrew the Dark 04:58, 12 June 2009 (UTC) hello and welcome! if ye want to learn how to make a cool avatar go to my userpage!--Ferretmaiden 00:45, 15 June 2009 (UTC) I know! I did cry at the end...it was really sad :( They played Rose singing in this soft, echoey effect...:( But I was like yelling at PBS when he did that.He also didn't kill him; Badrang just 'fell' on the sword or sommat like that. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:30, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Update APT--Firelord Silver Bow before the might of the Fire Nation! Hello I noticed that you wanted to be my friend because you put your name under the friends category on my page. Nice to meet you! Please read my fan fic, blog posts, and essays. I hope we become good friends. Bye!--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 23:37, 31 July 2009 (UTC) same here. i want to get to know you. --Skipper falloon 19:00, 2 August 2009 (UTC) haharr, matey Redwall Movie Yes, I realize that there will be no movie. Shame... Skarlath no movie?...nuts!!!!! --Skipper falloon 14:14, 4 August 2009 (UTC) whassup matey After weapons, probably characters from Redwall Wiki users fan fictions.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 17:47, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Re castaways I was pretty postive- I went to the main page to double check, but the small rectangle thingy in the castaways section that said there was a 4th book wasn't there. :o I had heard from other rescorces , to, but I think I'm going to ask TbT if that was just a misunderstanding on my part.... lol. Chris 'Sup? 16:28, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Anytime. ;)Chris 'Sup? 16:36, 9 August 2009 (UTC) FINALLY!!! update on Black Rose!! oops..ugh.. I forgot my sig! hehe...Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 16:09, 13 August 2009 (UTC) update update coils of doom. --skipper falloon wassup matey 20:40, 13 August 2009 (UTC) thank you thank you for leaving a question on ASK RICHARD your question has been answered, and i hope you send in more. Richard of the Flame SSENKRAD MODNAR 12:33, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Wassup? Wanna talk?--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 00:54, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Hi! So, what sports do you like? I like swimming, baseball, and running.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 01:59, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Update! on my fan fiction, "The Black Rose of Redwall." !!!!! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 02:08, 24 August 2009 (UTC) update on coils of doom --skipper falloon wassup matey 14:42, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Alright.... The Kingdom of Darkness has unofficially started!--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! update on coils of doom --skipper falloon wassup matey 02:52, 27 August 2009 (UTC) another update on coils of doom. --skipper falloon wassup matey 00:58, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Update! Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 19:10, September 13, 2009 (UTC) yet another update. --skipper falloon wassup matey 21:45, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Update --Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 21:55, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Ideas A vermin horde bigger than the Corpsemakers has entered Mossflower Wood. Redwall Abbey is under siege so suddenly that no messengers can ask for help. The only beast who knows about the siege is a young male squirrel, Thurrn the Ranger. However, he is almost helpless, as even the whole Long Patrol would be outnumbered against The Longclaw Horde (our claw reaches both long and far). It seems as if Thurrn's only possibility is to enter the horde, find the leader, Fang Pureclaw, and slay him. It is impossible. Or is it? --John-E 15:16, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Friends Hey mate, you oughta have a friend page, for friends to sign. See ya! --John-E 17:55, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Blog Hi, Thurrn, just wanted to say that if you've got any ideas for my blog, I'd be happy to share it with you. I've already asked Arvan Swordwielder, and I hope you don't mind me using you're name as well. Thanks, John-E 10:18, September 27, 2009 (UTC) UPdate Tagg quest Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 15:44, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Update on APT--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 20:50, October 19, 2009 (UTC)(yes, to lazy to make a sig, and must go cary wood) Update --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 03:39, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Update --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 07:56, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Update. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 22:58, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Final Update --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 19:28, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Happy Holidays, Thurrn! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 16:00, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas, Thurrn! --Neildown60px| Takin requests! 01:11, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Unrelated Hi it's Dwide Schrude from "DUNDERPEDIA: THE OFFICE WIKIA." We would like you to see the site. Thanks for your edits on that wikia and please consider using SHOUT BOX, too. It seems that this wikia is great too, and we've made some major improvements on our's too. Check it out, and Thanks--Dwide Schrude 16:05, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Item I greatly appreciate you pointing out that item to me recently, as I've been very busy. It will be featured soon! -- LordTBT Talk! 20:06, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter! Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 14:52, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Small update on The Mossflower Revolution. I need a name for VK's weasel counselor, who you can learn about here. --Vermin King 22:16, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Fanfic Hiya! You said on your User Page, that you're having trouble with fanfic? I know how you feel. I'm writing one and I think up all these exiting parts like so-and-so does this, or so-and-so does that but I can't put in the good parts until I write the rest of the story! Really annoying if you ask me. -_- ----Cheetahstar123 "Cheetahs Rock!" 13:41, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Novel That is clearly Wikipedia fiction. -- LordTBT Talk! 13:26, February 28, 2011 (UTC)